<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slight Bump In The Road by Bejeweled_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899447">A Slight Bump In The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejeweled_Rose/pseuds/Bejeweled_Rose'>Bejeweled_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Driving, F/F, Male-Female Friendship, Short &amp; Sweet, devineaux is kind of a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejeweled_Rose/pseuds/Bejeweled_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase wants to tell Julia how he feels. When he does, however, he learns some news that brings them closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent &amp; Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slight Bump In The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chase Devineaux was speeding down the road. Faster than was ever legal in the city. There was no one out in the French countryside anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roads felt smooth in their ACME-issued car, and Chase loved to watch the hills speed by. It felt like he was on top of the world, and he needed the confidence for what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia Argent was invested in her tablet. She was reading up about an Ancient Roman artifact, located in a museum that they had just visited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been stolen, but just as quickly replaced, no doubt by Carmen Sandiego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase exhaled and tapped his finger on the steering wheel. He was incredibly nervous, but still opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julia?” He made sure to get her attention before going on with what he had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned off the tablet screen and looked in his eyes. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chase thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I chase criminals for a living. Why is this so hard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you ever want to do this with me again?” He managed to stumble out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia looked confused. “Of… course? We’re partners?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase forced out an awkward laugh, a bit too loud. “I meant, after hours. Like…” He hesitated. “On a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Julia’s eyes widened, almost becoming the same height as her glasses. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase gulped. He had done it all wrong. He felt his face become hotter than the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you say…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chase, I would love to, but…” Julia’s shoulders tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Chase said. “There’s a but.” He gripped the steering wheel harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… not exactly my type.” Julia became very interested in her jacket. “And even if you were, I’m seeing someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Devineaux exhaled. “I am an idiot. You’re probably seeing a handsome professor who takes you to museums and seminars and you both have a lovely time. I am so incredibly stupi—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” Julia waved her hands. “You’re not stupid at all. My… significant other… travels a lot… and we get </span>
  <em>
    <span>red blend</span>
  </em>
  <span> coffee from time to time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red blend…” Chase mumbled to himself, then the lightbulb over his head clicked on. “Carmen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Carmen.” Her pale skin started to glow pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence between the two that felt like an eternity to each, but wasn’t longer than 30 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… your type is more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>les femmes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you could say that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Chase relaxed his shoulders and smiled. “Thank God. I thought you just didn’t like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not.” Julia chuckled. “It’s just hard to date a man when you’re in a relationship and you’re gay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would make sense.” Chase laughed, then faded into a more serious tone. “Just so you know, you can always tell me these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Julia nodded. “You just can never tell how people will react to it. I’ve had people not take it well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Chase smiled. “I accept you being whoever, as long as it makes you happy, because, if anything, you’re my best friend. Nothing will change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia smiled back. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her screen back on and went back to her reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase smiled as their car glided down the country roads.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>